


why don’t you let him go?

by 28HALO23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28HALO23/pseuds/28HALO23
Summary: Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, now former band-mates, are both in love with each other, but they don't know it, yet.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 11





	why don’t you let him go?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s fiction! Based on some real events, but slightly changed to fit the story.

“One Direction was a hit, they were the biggest boy band in the planet. Breaking records and records, until it became too much.... Band members, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik, Niall Horan and Liam Payne, all chose separate ways, at the same time. The reasons are unknown, leaving their fans speechless and heartbroken, tho rumor has it that...”   
— The Sun, 2016.

∞

He was extremely drunk, or so he thinks.

His vision was blurry, he could barely walk and his whole body ache.

‘Am I dying?’ he askes himself, he feels confused, then he remembers something, something important, but it goes away, shit.

He keeps walking without direction.

The night was young, so it was really dark, fortunately there were lights guiding him.

He must look like a zombie. 

What the hell?! No, no, no, not his house?

Apparently, he arrived to his destiny, or biggest nightmare.

He stood in front of Louis Tomlinson’s house.

A camera checked on him, how annoying! Tomlinson and his filthy—

Suddenly his left-side pocket buzzed, funny, when did he put it there?

None other than Lewis, of course.

“You need to stop doing this.” Louis’ soft voice spoke through the phone. He sounded gentle, his accent gorgeous as ever, ah, stop!

“Hi, to you too, William.” he replied, waving and giggling at the front camera, knowing that Louis was watching.

“Whatever, Edward.” Louis responded, suddenly it wasn’t funny anymore and the giggles stopped.

“Don’t call me that.”

“You left me no other choice.”

“Touché.”

Louis knew how much he detested his second name and the reason why, but he didn’t want to argue, not in the mood for that.

“Anyways, I apologize, you’re drunk and I’m sober, you probably don’t know what you’re doing, the sober Harry Styles knows I also deeply dislike my middle name and would never use it against me.” Louis continues.

“How do you know I’m drunk?”

“There’s no way in hell you would be here otherwise.”

Good point.

God, Harry really shouldn’t be here, but it happens everytime he drinks until oblivion.

He goes back to him, to the only person his body, soul and heart truly trusts, Louis.

For some reason, no matter where Harry is, his body by its own self always finds his way back to him.

And he hates it.

And he knows Louis does too.

He must be tired, his ex band-mate, coming to his house everytime he’s drunk as fuck, just appearing out of nowhere.

Surprisingly, Louis comes out of the house and forces Harry to come in.

“For God’s sake! What were you thinking?! No, it’s clearly you weren’t thinking! And in the middle of the night! You’re drunk! Someone could have kidnap you or summat!” Louis exclaims, clearly frustrated, as they sit on the living room.

“Can you calm down, nothing bad happened, Louis!” Harry tries to calm him down.

Louis disappears and returns with blankets, pillows, basically as if he were prepared for this.

Harry can’t help but admire him. He has a quiff now, his blue eyes bright and light as always and his cheekbones...

“You can’t keep doing this!” he exclaims again. Harry feels strangely hurt, but understands.

“I’m sorry, Louis. It’s out of my control, it’s my body’s fault! It comes here by its own! Dammit, body!”

“Seriously, Harold, your body?” he snarks, his face serious.

“Well, I swear I’ll try to not come here anymore, I know you don’t want me here.” Harry says.

“Of course I want you here, Harry. This is not about me, it’s about your safety, as I said, someone can kidnap you or something even worse, you are a famous singer after all.” Oh, yeah, that.

“By the way, how did you get here without being papped?” Louis asks.

“You don’t get papped if you don’t want to get papped.” Harry replied.

“Did Niall said that?” he asks again.

“Of course he did, he’s an Irish genius.” Harry replied again, “But, to be honest, I don’t know how I got here safe, I never know!”

“What matters is that you are safe, and you are welcome here anytime you want... Just don’t come alone and drunk like that again, just ask me.” Louis answers, staring at Harry, which feels intimidated by those blue eyes and looks away immediately.

“Well... Do you want dinner?” Louis suddenly asks.

“Are you cooking?”

“No...”

“Then yes.”

“Oh, c’mon, Harry!”

The next morning, they’re both in bed, fully clothed and cuddling.

It was always like this with Louis, platonic, they were stuck in there, not that Harry minded, he was in love with him so his friendship meant everything to him.

Realizing that he loved Louis happened so fast, since the band started actually, well, it started as a crush but it turn into something more as the time passed by.

He tried to discover if Louis felt the same, but how could him?

He didn’t say anything for all those years and it still hasn’t.

When the band broke up their friendship started to have ups and downs.

But no one knows them like they know each other.

However,

Harry went solo, new record label, parties, and stuff; while Louis decides to settled down, alone in his mansion, enjoying a quiet life, writing songs for artists, including the other 4 boys, he gets pay for it, so it's cool, but Louis has so much talent, his voice is angelic, his stage perfomances are breath-taking, but if he’s happy then so is Harry.

He doesn’t have a girlfriend, Harry noticed, but doesn’t ask about it. After all, Harry doesn’t have a girlfriend either, but Louis is the reason of that, not that he blames him, it’s just for years it’s been just Louis, maybe he should move on, fall in love with someone else, he thinks.

Louis woke up, Harry next to him, his curls wide and his green eyes lost in thought, he looked pretty as ever.

”Morning, Haz.”

“Morning, Louis.”

Louis noticed that they were cuddling, he didn’t mind, its always being like this, him and Harry, acting like a couple without actually being a couple.

The others boys teased them about it and still do, Louis pretends to hate it, but he loves it, but Harry doesn’t.

Louis stares at Harry, he's been different lately, nothing bad but he seems lost, something is bothering him.

“Do you want breakfast?” Harry asks, staring down at Louis.

“No, not yet, H, thanks, let's stay here for a little while." Louis says hugging him tighter, Harry agrees.

They’re in the kitchen, Louis reading a newspaper, while drinking his Yorkshire Tea. Harry doing breakfast for them.

“Have you talked to the other boys lately?” Harry asks Louis, but his attention remains on the kitchen.

“Uhm, yeah,” Louis says, taking off his glasses and leaving his newspaper in the living room. “they’re good, Niall’s golfing, right now, Zayn is in Bradford, he’s working on his new album and he wants peace, Payno is happy and resting.” he ends

Louis is glad that all of them had successful solo careers, well except him, he doesn’t know how to explain it, but he's happier like this. That year was rough, it all went downhill. All he wanted was control and peace over his life, if he went solo that would not happened.

He sees the boys, still tired, still struggling, still overworked, it saddens him, but he knows he can’t change their minds, what matters is that overall they are happy.

Harry is who worries him the most, not just because he loves him, but he seems lost, just like that, that word over again.

Harry’s a rock star now, with fans all over the world, Louis is so fucking proud, if anyone deserves it, it's him.

Louis tries to not over react but the whole rock star thing scares him.

Harry parties every night he cans, which means drinking alcohol and taking drugs.

Louis knows that feeling.

He used to be like that, partying non-stop.

The band, the stress, sometimes it was too much and he needed to forget.

All is well, as long as Harry takes care.

Louis knows he does.

After an hour or so, they finished breakfast. Harry made them panckakes and eggs, it was delicious, Harry is good at the whole cooking thing, Louis isn’t.

After, they watched films and ate candy.

“I should go.” said Harry as the movie’s ending credits passed by.

It was always like this. Harry comes, then he goes, Harry comes, then he goes.

When they see each other again after a long time without seeing, they’re always tough, as if they were enemies, as if they were protecting themselves against something, that quickly ends and they’re best friends again.

Even tho, Louis can’t deny, he’s got feelings for the curly lad, romantic ones, he fucking hates it, because obviously Harry doesn’t feel the same.

They’re in Louis’ car now.

Riding to Harry’s house.

The entire time they’re silent.

Both down, because they both want to spend more time together, but they don't say it. They never do.

”Thank you, Lou.” Harry says as he gets out the car.

“Thank you, Haz.” and then he leaves.

“You need a girlfriend!” said Robert, aka Harry’s manager.

“No, what I need is to eat, did you bring my salad?” Harry asked.

“There you go.”

“Thanks.”

“No, Harry, for real, man. Look the rumours of you ”oficially” dating a woman every few months aren’t enough, the fans are not buying your “straightness” anymore” he continued.

“I mean... They’re not wrong.” Harry replied.

“It’s not about if they’re wrong or right. It’s about sales, streams, MONEY!” he shot.

“You truly are a psycho and money-hungry, you know that?” Harry shot back.

“Look, Harry. I’m totally okay with you being gay and in love with Louis Tomlinson, who may or may not like you back. This is not about me changing you, no. It’s about you dating a woman, you’re single, not attached to anyone, a free man! Your fans need that so they think they have a chance with you! Do it for them! I know some of them recognized that you love Louis back in the 1D days, we can’t underestimate them, but most don’t, besides Louis probably doesn’t like you back, why don’t you let him go?” Robert ended and walked out of the room, slamming the door quite hard.

Harry felt exhausted. He loves his fans, but why lie to them? and the fact that Robert included Louis in his ‘Straight Up, Harry’ speech makes him sick, why him? Oh, yeah, he knows that Louis’ is Harry’s soft spot.

This was all too much, he felt like partying, yeah, he should. He grabbed his black coat, put it on and walked to his car. He was about to drive but...

What if he goes to Louis’ house while drunk again? No, he can’t have that. What would Louis say if he sees that Harry rock bottom again? No, he can’t have that, he repeated.

He hasn’t seen Louis since that day and on. Damn, he misses him, maybe he could call him, just this time. Robert will probably kill him, but Harry couldn’t care less.

“Hi, Lou!” Harry said, holding his phone close to his ear.

“Oh, hello, H, how is it going?” Louis said, his voice surprised but delighted.

“Uhm, well. Can I come over?” Harry asks.

“To my... House?” Louis asks, confusion on his voice.

“Yeah.” Harry replied, the other line goes silent.

“Sure, I’ll receive you, by the way, you didn’t have to ask, you’re always welcome.” he suddenly says.

“Thanks, Louis, see you.”

“See you, Harry.”

Later, Louis was waiting for him at his mansion’s gate. Harry parked his car outside.

It was a nice mansion, really nice, mostly Louis Blue, Harry insisted in that, when he found out such colour exists he started to use it on everything. It had flowers all over the garden, Louis loves flowers. The other boys helped on the decoration too, with statues, paintings and all.

“Hi!” Louis greeted and hugged him tightly.

Harry leaned over. The smell of sweet vanilla and baby powder, Louis’ scent, rushed to his face.

They let go, and enter the door.

“I was surprised, when you called me, you never call me.” Louis said as they seat in a coach from the living room.

“I noticed.” Harry replied. He doesn’t say anything about not calling Louis tho, he wants, he always does, but he can’t.

“Do you want water, a drink?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, non-alcoholic, please.” Harry replies.

“Got it.” and he returned with a glass of water.

“Thanks.” says Harry, taking it.

They stood in silence. Louis staring at Harry, reading him. Harry staring back, while drinking his water.

“Is something bothering you?” asks Louis, he seems worried.

“Robert wants me to have a girlfriend.” Harry spits out..

Louis frozes, “So no more rumours, huh?” his voice low.

“Yeah.” Harry says.

“What did you said?” Louis asks.

“That no.” Harry replies.

Louis suddenly feels relieved, but feels awkward because he feels relieved.

“I need an alcoholic drink.” Louis says, standing up and coming back with one.

“You know, you can have one too, right, curly?” Louis asks. Perhaps, he noticed how Harry stared at the drink in his hand.

“No, I can’t. If I get drunk, I-” he frozes.

“Exactly, H. You’re already with me. Which means your body its where it wants to be when you’re drunk.” Louis says.

“Okay, uhm, well, then let’s drink!”

“Oh, god, that’s awful.” Louis said. Yeah, they’re both completely drunk now, ahahaha.

“Not the bee movie, Lou, you know I hate it.” Harry said, hugging a pillow.

“How dare you?” Louis asks, crying?

“Like, I bet he was high!” Harry says lowly.

“What are you talking about?” Louis asks.

“You do talk some shit in interviews!”

“It’s been years, Harold. Get over it.”

They sit on the couch as the tv changed and played another movie.

“H.” Louis says and sits in Harry’s lap. Harry doesn’t mind.

Harry has a perfect view of Louis’ face, he stares at his sky blue eyes, thin red lips...

Harry’s screwed, he’s so in love or maybe it’s just the alcohol running through his veins... or both.

‘why don’t you let him go?’

The question that Robert asked.

He doesn’t know the answer.

How could Harry do that?

Even if there’s an answer, he doesn’t want to hear it.

“Lou, should I let you go?”

“Harry?”

“Lou...”

They stared at each other. Lou was obviously confused, he looked cute.

Harry was acting weird, Louis likes it. He’s confused, the way Harry is looking at him... He’s bickering with himself or at least that is what Harry’s bright eyes told Louis. He wanted to help him, oh, and the question...

“No.” Louis says, low but clear.

Now Harry is confused.

“Don’t let me go.” Louis says, he stares at Harry’s lips, they look tempting. He finds Harry doing the same as him, staring at Louis’ lips, should they kiss? Probably, yeah, absolutely.

Oh, fuck it!

So... Louis kisses Harry, who frozes, but Louis doesn’t pull apart, he tastes Harry’s lips, he finds sweet vodka, fresh breathe, kiwi? Delicious. He’s in Harry’s lap, his hands in his shoulders. Harry kisses back, thank god, his hands in Louis’ waist, then all over Louis’ body, Louis doesn’t mind, his hands now touching Harry’s curls and neck. Their tongues meet, and everything seems deeper...

They pull apart, foreheads pressed against the other, their lungs wanting air.

Harry looks wild. Swollen lips, eyes sparking and cheeks pink. His hair is a curly mess. He’s staring at Louis, eyes dilatated. He looks gorgeous.

Suddenly, they smile at each other.

Louis admiring Harry’s dimples.

“Hi.” they both say, they laugh.

“Oops!” they say, knowing the other would say that.

It’s just Harry and Louis, laughing, now knowing that they feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you’re okay! Remember that you are so valid and loved. x


End file.
